On recommence ?
by Kimisukiro
Summary: Aventures c'est arrête, la FanBase s'est dissoute... Le moral et la Passion n'est plus là... Ainsi commence un voyage inattendu.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir et bienvenue dans ma nouvelle fanfic à chapitre !**

 **Ceci n'est que l'introduction… je suis vraiment désolée car c'est triste. Mais la joie arrive plus tard**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Un ordi éteint, plus de feuilles noires d'écritures éparpillées partout, plus de sourires devant son téléphone. Plus de forex Aventures, plus de dés sur la table. Myfanwi était sur son lit, ne sachant quoi faire. Deux mois… deux mois qu'elle avait arrêté d'écrire, deux mois qu'elle n'avait plus de contacts avec elles. Ses journées étaient mornes, ses Mardi et Vendredi soirs étaient vides, l'ex fanfiction writers resta assise sur son lit à ne rien faire.

Tem avait toujours sa tasse de thé à la main, elle faisait un tour sur youtube mais rien pour lui redonner le sourire. Twitter était vide, Facebook encore plus. Depuis l'arrêt d'Aventures tout c'était arrêter, la Fanbase s'était dissoute et elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de ses amies, elle désespérait.

Maddey révisait ses cours de droit sans grande conviction, mais il manquait quelque chose, le bruit des notifications et les voix de ses amies. Le bruit de ses doigts parcourant le clavier à toute vitesse toujours à la recherche d'une bonne idée. Mais là il n'y avait plus rien, juste le vide.

Gwen réécoutait en boucle les sessions des Aventurières, elle rigolait toujours autant en écoutant les supplications de ses joueuses, à côté d'elle, il y avait encore le badge que Tem lui avait donnée. Une photo trainait sur son bureau, c'était le jour où la Fanbase s'était réunie pour la première fois chez Kimi. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une pointe de tristesse en se remémorant la meilleure rencontre de sa vie.

Hakukai corrigeais un de ses textes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer Accident, même si elle ne postait plus sur , de toute façon plus personne ne suivait la FanBase. Elle n'avait plus de nouvelle des autres filles et aucun signe de vie de Mahyar qui avait subitement arrêté Aventures après 3 saisons. Elle ressentait un grand vide, parfois cela la faisait pleurer, la FanBase l'avait aidée à avoir plus de confiance en soi et à ne plus douter. Mais la peur avait repris le dessus, ses notes baissaient et son moral aussi.

Koshei fixait son plafond, elle soupira, elle n'avait pas le courage de faire quelque chose. Elle prit son MP4 et mit une musique au hasard. Dans ses écouteurs résonnaient les premières notes du générique d'Aventures. L'ancienne auteure ne put retenir ses larmes, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. La FanBase lui manquait, ses amies lui manquait, les délires sur Skype lui manquait, les Aventurières lui manquait, Aventures lui manquait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elles avaient arrêtées de se parler si subitement. Les dernières notes du générique lui disaient presque de tourner la page.

Kimisukiro bossait sur une rédac. Mais l'envie n'y était plus, les mots ne venaient pas. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de nommer ses persos Théo, Bob, Shin, Grunlek et Mahyar. Ces derniers lui manquait énormément, elle aurait tout donné pour que Aventures recommence et que la FanBase se reforme. Elle avait grandi depuis le début, les fanfictions lui avaient tout appris, elles l'avaient consolée, rassurée, félicitée. Depuis la fin de cette Aventures, les cauchemars reprenaient, mais elle n'avait plus personne pour la rassurer, lui dire que tout vas bien, qu'elles n'étaient pas mortes.

Il lui arrivait parfois de remonter la conversation Facebook de relire tout les délires qu'elles avaient eut, mais elle ne supportait plus de lire les derniers messages

 _Tem- Les filles ? Vous avez vue la vidéo._

 _Myfan- Il n'y aura plus Aventures ! Je ne veux pas y croire !_

 _Haku-Pourtant, cela est bien vrai_

 _Kimi-Mais que va-t-on devenir ?_

 _Rubé- Je ne sais pas Kimi, mais en tout cas, je veux faire une pause._

 _Kosheï-Les filles ? On ne va pas se séparer quand même ?_

 _Maddey- Je ne sais pas Kosh… Pour l'instant il faut faire notre deuil._

 _Myfan a_ _quitté_ _la conversation_

 _Maddey a quitté la conversation_

 _Rubé a quitté la conversation_

 _Tem a quitté la conversation_

 _Haku a quitté la conversation_

 _Koshei a quitté la conversation_

 _Mahyar Shakeri- Les filles, Merci, merci pour tout. Vous avez été de très bonnes amies, mais nos chemins se séparent ici. Je suis désolé que tout s'arrête si subitement_

 _Adieu_

 _Votre cher Mahyar_

 _Mahyar a quitté la conversation_

 _Myfan quitté la conversation_

 _Maddey a quitté la conversation_

 _Rubé a quitté la conversation_

 _Tem a quitté la conversation_

 _Haku a quitté la conversation_

 _Koshei a quitté la conversation_

Mahyar était seul au milieu de son appart, devant une page word blanche qui l'effrayait. Il referma l'ordinateur comme si il allait exploser. Il n'y arrivait plus, l'inspiration s'était envolée, la passion aussi. Il ne pouvait plus voir un cookies et un Mojito sans lâcher un sanglot. Son appart puait, il ne s'était pas laver depuis des jours, il se nourrissait de conserves. Ne prenant plus de nouvelles de l'extérieur, il vivait en Ermite. Sauf qu'il déprimait, pleurant pour un rien, se droguant aux somnifères et au café il errait comme un zombie. Il aurait tout donné pour leur parler… Mais il était trop tard.

 **Fais un câlin télépathique au lecteur.**

 **Je suis désoléééée mais ça ira mieux plus tard..**

 **Vous pouvez laisser une reviews.**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Biz**

 **Kimi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey salut tout le monde ! Ici Kimisukiro pour le second chapitre de On recommence**

 **Je m'excuse par avance pour la tristesse de ce chapitre.**

 **Merci à Peter Queen pour sa magnifique reviews qui m'a fait littéralement pleurer.**

 **Bonne lecture**

Bob Lennon parcourait le net, cherchant une activité à se mettre sous la dent. Il tomba subitement sur un site de Fanfictions, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pointe de tristesse dans le cœur. Il avait souvent lus les histoires des fanfictions writers d'Aventures, mais depuis l'arrêt de la série, plus rien ne sortait. Il relu certaines fics, dans les présentations, elles disaient toutes que Aventures leurs avaient beaucoup apporté, qu'elles adoraient écrire, que tout ça était unique et surtout… Qu'elles étaient soudées. Désormais… Tout était fini, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de regret. Soudain il eut une idée, une idée folle certes, mais c'était la dernière chance.

Maddey n'avait pas le moral pour aller en cours. Elle aurait préférée rester dans son lit, à écouter sa musique….et à se morfondre une fois de plus. Elle prit à regret le chemin de sa fac de droit, la jeune fille avait cette désagréable sensation d'être suivie, elle regarda sa montre, elle avait 30 minutes d'avance. Elle s'arrêta à une boulangerie et prit un petit pain au chocolat, en sortant son précieux petit déjeuner à la main elle vit :

-Krayn.

En effet le jeune homme se trouvait devant elle, l'air défiant.

\- Elles te manquent ? Demanda t-il.

-Bien sur qu'elles me manquent…Dit-elle à regret.

-Pourquoi tu ne les appelle pas ?

-Je….je….je n'ose pas, je crois qu'elles ont tourné la page….

Les larmes commençaient embuer sa vue, pourquoi était-il venu lui remémorer sa faiblesse ?

-Alors, on arrête et vous… vous suivez ? Je croyais que l'amitié était plus fort que tout ?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille Krayn ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi on a arrêté, mais sache que je regrette !

-Eh bien…. Recommence à écrire… recontacte tes amies.

-Je ne pourrais…. Jamais seule…. Je suis désolée….

La jeune fille s'effondra, elle tremblait. Le streamer s'approcha et l'a prit dans ses bras.

-Je voulais pas ! Je te promets que je ne voulais pas arrêter. Mais tout le monde est parti…. Je n'en n'avais plus le courage d'affronter tout ça seule.

-C'est rien murmura t-il, on va arranger tout ça…

Il ramena la jeune fille chez elle et appela la fac pour dire qu'elle était malade. Il veilla sur la jeune fille qui s'était endormie. Son téléphone sonna :

-Allo Bob ?

-Alors… Avec Maddey ?

-Rien… elle est désespérée. Je suis chez elle.

-Ok, j'attends des nouvelles de Seb. Je te rappelle plus tard.

-A toute

-A toute

- _Biiip_

Seb lui attendait à la fenêtre d'Hakukai, un carton dans les bras. Finalement la jeune fille décida de sortir de sa maison, le youtubeur l'interpella,

-Hakukai ?

-Seb ?

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Je suis venu te rapporter ça. Répondit-il en désignant le carton.

La jeune fille le fit entrer, ils montèrent dans sa chambre et l'ex fanfictionneuse put enfin découvrir le contenu du carton, des pommes, des cookies, des images de mojito, des plumes, et au fond un classeur. A l'intérieur… des dizaines de photos. Tous ces souvenirs étaient ancrés dans sa mémoire. La première fois qu'elles se sont vues, le jour où elle a rencontré Mahyar, le jour où la bande avait passée une journée avec le MJ, des sceenshots de conversation… Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de tristesse.

-Pourquoi me ramène tu tout ça ? Tu sais très bien que c'est fini ! Plaida la jeune femme.

-Alors pourquoi tu continue à écrire ? Tu le sais que ce n'est pas fini, au fond de toi tu le sais. Tout est là dedans ! Dit-il en désignant le cœur.

-Seb… les filles on abandonnées, je crois que je devrais en faire autant. Continua t-elle en baissant la tête.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte que vous êtes le dernier espoir ! Sans vous Mahyar ne se remettra jamais à écrire ! Vous étiez sa force ! S'énerva t-il.

-Je… il était notre principale source d'inspiration.

-Vous devez continuez à écrire… Pour toi, pour elles, pour nous et pour Mahyar. Dit Seb en s'éloignant.

-ATTEND ! Cria Haku, en retenant le youtubeur, je veux bien continuer, mais pas seule.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme, il posa une main sur son épaule et dit d'un ton rassurant.

-Tu ne seras pas seule je te le promets.

Kosheï dormait profondément quand elle entendit des bruits sourds à sa fenêtre. Elle pesta contre l'élément perturbateur qui interrompt sa nuit. La jeune fille ouvrit sa fenêtre et vit en contrebas…Fred. Etonnée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle enfila vite un peignoir et descendit voir l'intru.

-Kosheï !

-Fred !

-On m'a demandé de te donner ça, dit il en tendant une enveloppe vers la jeune fille.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda t-elle

-Lis la et tu sauras ! Par contre je me la caille ici, je peux venir squatter chez toi ?

La jeune fille servit un café à son invité et se plongea dans sa lecture

 _Kosheï,_

 _Depuis longtemps je te suis toi et la fanbase de loin, mais je vous suivais. On peut dire que j'ai toujours rigoler à vos fics et (presque) toujours pleurer en lisant vos deathfics. Malheureusement, l'Aventure c'est arrêtée, Mahyar n'arrivait plus à écrire, et vous… vous avez faits pareil._

 _Mais rappelle-toi tout les bons moments que vous avez passés, tout les fous rires, tous vos moments d'angoisse, tous ces moments où vous vous êtes soutenues. Donc ok la fin de Aventures vous as blessé et j'en suis le premier à être désolé, mais vous êtes tout ce qui reste à Aventures… La partie créative, ce qui à fait vivre Aventures pendant tant de temps, ce qui pourrait la faire revivre si vous persistez. Alors recontacte-les, dis leurs que vous nous manquez, dit leurs que vous êtes à présent les seules à pouvoir ressusciter Aventures._

 _Vous êtes notre dernier espoir…_

 _Bob Lennon_

Ses mains tremblaient en lisant la signature, elle leva la tête et vit Fred qui la fixait du regard.

-Je…je…Balbutia t-elle

-Vous êtes le dernier espoir… Mahyar ne fera rien sans vous…

-Je…ne sais pas… je ne sais plus… Elle remua la tête, l'air dépitée. Les filles ont dits qu'elles avaient arrêtés, il est trop tard.

-Tu vas donc tout oublier, tu vas continuer à te morfondre pendant des mois en pleurant à chaque référence sur Aventures ? C'est ça que tu définis comme le courage dans tes fics ?

-Je… Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, elle fit tout pour contenir ses larmes.

-On compte sur vous… Alors réfléchis bien à ce que je t'ai dit…n'oublie pas tout ce que tu as vécue. Dit-il en sortant de la maison.

 **Calin télépathique au lecteur**

 **Désolée…. Mais j'espère que cela vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews avant de partir.**

 **Bisous, guimauve et nounours**

 **Kimi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey,salut tout le monde ! Voila le chapitre 3 de « On recommence », merci pour toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ça me fait très plaisir.**

 **Un énorme merci à Hakukai pour sa bêta-lecture !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Un matin, Myfanwi, promenait son chien. La douce brise d'été du mois de Juillet lui caressait agréablement les joues.

La jeune fille soupira : cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'était pas sortie, même pour le pauvre animal. Elle ne savait pas si cela la réjouissait ou, au contraire, cela l'attristait.

Depuis deux mois déjà, ses sentiments étaient mélangés : elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait.

En tournant à l'angle d'une rue, la jeune fille vit au sol… une boite de cookies. Ses yeux commencèrent à picoter douloureusement et ses poings se serrèrent …

Non ! Il ne fallait pas pleurer ! Pas maintenant ! Plus maintenant !

Elle ramassa l'objet et l'observa quelques secondes avant de le poser, presque à regret, sur une poubelle quelconque. Elle continua sa route jusqu'au parc.

En entrant à l'intérieur de l'espace vert, elle glissa sur quelque chose et s'écrasa violemment au sol. S'apprêtant à pester sur la cause de sa chute, elle se calma quand elle s'aperçut que c'était des dés.

Elle s'assit au milieu du chemin en enroula la laisse autour de son poignet et fit rouler les précieux dés entre ses doigts : certains étaient noirs, d'autres rouges.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et, enfoui sous les papiers de gâteaux, mouchoirs et autres, elle en extrait un petit sac rouge : le nom de Bob était brodé dessus. Elle rangea son précieux trésor à l'intérieur, non sans avoir un petit pincement au cœur.

La jeune femme se releva et s'assit sur un banc en fermant les yeux, essayant à tout prix de penser à des choses positives. Mais, tout ce qui lui venait en tête était les fous rires devant les tweets de Mahyar, les sourires devant les reviews de ses fanfics et les bons moments passés avec la Fanbase.

L'ex fanfiction writer essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue :

\- Alors, c'est comme ça que tu réagis ?, lança durement une voix derrière elle.

La jeune femme se retourna et, appuyé contre un arbre, les mains dans les poches, un homme aux cheveux bruns ondulés l'observait.

\- B…Bob ?

\- C'est toi qui a créé la Fanbase, et tu laisses ton projet se détruire ?, lui reprocha-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je… Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?, balbutia Myfan, perdue.

-Parce que la Fanbase, c'était l'un de nos premiers facteurs de motivation. Sans vous, nous n'étions rien.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir arrêté ?!, s'énerva t-elle. Aventures, c'était tout pour moi ! Maintenant, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Tout est fini !

Ses mains tremblaient, sa vision se floutait à cause de l'eau dans ses yeux … Elle fondit brutalement en larmes.

Bob accourut vers elle, attristé, afin de la consoler comme il le pouvait.

-C'est fini, tu comprends ? FINI ! hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras sans qu'elle ne songe à protester. Il essaya de la rassurer et la raccompagna chez elle en lui murmurant de douces paroles.

Arrivés chez l'étudiante, il la laissa aller reprendre ses esprits dans la salle de bain.

Il attendait patiemment dans la chambre de la jeune femme, qui était partie prendre une douche pour essayer d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Tem était en route pour l'internat : elle ne voulait pas y aller. La musique de Mr Yéyé résonnait dans ses oreilles et elle bougeait la tête en rythme, essayant de penser à autre chose.

La voiture s'arrêta et, après avoir dit au revoir à sa mère, elle prit sa valise et passa la lourde porte, démarquant ce qu'elle appelait la prison.

Il était encore tôt, elle était la première arrivée au lycée. Elle monta les escaliers, rentra dans sa chambre et vit que quelque chose était posé sur son lit.

L'ex fanfiction writer s'approcha et elle put remarquer que c'était une clé USB. Elle sortit à la hâte son ordinateur de ses bagages, brancha le périphérique et fouilla dans les dossiers qu'il contenait : à l'intérieur, des dizaines et des dizaines de vidéos sans nom.

Elle cliqua sur la première :

FLASHBACK - 3 juillet 2016 10H45. Maison de Kimisukiro.

\- LES FILLES !, cria Kimi.

Quatre voitures s'arrêtèrent devant la maison et six jeunes filles en sortirent en hurlant, se tombant dans les bras en pleurant presque de joie.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir !, s'exclama Tem, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Moi aussi, dit Maddey, dans le même état.

LE SOIR MEME

\- Mais naaaon, ça se fait pas ! Je suis sûre que les dès sont truqués !, s'exclama Myfan, de mauvaise foi.

\- Ecoute, t'as pas de chance ce soir, c'est tout ! C'est le 3e échec sur 4 jets, lança Rubéale, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

*5 minutes plus tard*

\- VENGEAAAAANNNCE !

Un oreiller vola à travers la pièce. Une Kimi effrayée était cachée sous la table alors que Myfan, après 6 échecs, avait littéralement pété un câble.

\- AVEC MOI CEUX QUI VEULENT RESTER EN VIE !, hurla Rubé. …. A L'ATTAQUE !

Aussitôt, une pluie de boite de conserves, d'oreillers et d'autres objets divers vola à travers la pièce.

*FIN DU FLASHBACK*

Tem sourit tristement en voyant les meilleurs moments de la première rencontre de la Fanbase : elle aurait tellement voulu revivre ces beaux moments d'antan...

Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas étouffés derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vit Krayn, les bras croisés, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il s'apprêtait à parler quand la jeune fille lui coupa la parole d'une voix douce et pleine de regrets :

\- C'est bon … j'ai compris… Mais… C'est impossible…

Le regard du streamer se teinta de tristesse et il s'approcha de l'ex fanfiction writer.

\- Impossible… Rien n'est impossible… En tout cas, ensemble. Seb a déjà convaincu Hakukai, tu ne seras pas seule. Elle sera là pour toi, elle t'épaulera du mieux qu'elle le peut...

\- Krayn… La jeune fille se leva de son lit, tremblante. Ca fait des jours que j'espère recevoir un coup de téléphone d'un membre de la Fanbase, pour qu'elle me dise qu'elle reprend les fics, qu'il ne faut pas abandonner… Mais elles ont laissé tomber.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?, lui demanda-t-il, sans une once de reproche dans la voix. Les as-tu appelées ? As-tu essayé de reprendre contact avec l'une d'entre elles ?

\- Je…

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, coupable. Non, elle n'avait rien tenté … Aucune approche, aucun message …

\- As-tu envie de reprendre l'écriture ?, l'interrogea le streamer.

\- Evidemment !, s'écria-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

Krayn s'approcha, sortit un téléphone de la poche de sa veste et le posa devant la jeune fille.

\- Quand tu seras prête …, souffla-il avant de sortir.

Rubéale marchait dans la rue, des écouteurs profondément enfoncés dans les oreilles : elle bougeait la tête au rythme de la musique et, qu'importe si elle passait pour une imbécile, elle voulait absolument se vider la tête.

Après avoir marché pendant une dizaine de minutes, la jeune fille s'arrêta devant une bibliothèque et, après avoir salué la secrétaire, l'ex fanfiction writer monta à l'étage. Elle venait ici dès qu'elle avait un coup de blues.

Elle prit un livre au hasard sur une étagère, s'installa sur un pouf, et se plongea dans sa lecture.

Deux heures plus tard, elle ferma le livre, un sourire aux lèvres : cet ouvrage lui avait redonné la pêche ! Elle plongea la main dans sa poche de manteau pour récupérer son téléphone, mais ses doigts touchèrent un tissu, inconnu d'elle.

Intriguée, elle le sortit et, quand elle vit sa pochette de dès, noire comme la nuit, le nom de « Mahyar » brodé dessus en blanc, elle ne put s'empêcher de sortir les précieux outils du destin et les faire rouler sur la moquette, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

\- 3… Réussite critique, dit une voix familière dans son dos.

\- Seb…. Tu m'as suivie ?

\- Oui…, répondit-il sans hésiter. Pour te donner ça.

Le jeune homme se baissa hauteur de la MJ et lui glissa un paquet dans la main.

Impatiente, elle l'ouvrit et vit... un magnifique collier avec un dé en pendentif. La jeune fille pouvait voir gravé dessus une phrase qui lui touchait droit au cœur : « Des ténèbres jaillit les fanfics. Unies nous ne craignons pas les coups durs. Où que vous vous cachiez sur Terre, tremblez, nous sommes la Fanbase Aventures. »

\- Merci… Mais…, commença-t-elle avant de se faire interrompre par le métalleux, un peu agacé.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que ça veux dire. Arrête de faire semblant !

La jeune fille fit alors quelque chose d'inattendu : elle se leva et fit un énorme câlin au Grenier.

Le jeune homme, ne sachant pas comment réagir, se laissa faire. Il rendit même timidement l'étreinte.

\- Je te promets que je ne vais pas abandonner, lui murmura-t-elle. Les fanfics vont reprendre et tout redeviendra comme avant.

Le Youtubeur sourit à l'entente de ses paroles.

Kimisukiro hésitait : elle venait de recevoir un coup de téléphone de Bob, qui lui avait expliqué la situation.

Elle était heureuse que Haku, Tem et Rubéale n'aient pas abandonné ... Mais il fallait encore convaincre Myfan, Koschei et Maddey. Comment s'y prendre ? Leur envoyer un message ? Les appeler ? La jeune fille était indécise.

Il ne restait plus qu'une solution : elle alla se chercher un thé, alluma son ordinateur et ouvrit une page Word. Elle fixa quelques instants le curseur clignoter sur l'écran avant de commencer à taper les premiers mots de son message :

« Les filles…

3 ans qu'on se connait, 3 ans qu'on a des délires de folles, 3 ans qu'on écrit sur Aventures ... On en a vécu des choses ! Des joies, des peines, de la fierté, de la déception, des rires, des pleurs, des obstacles… Mais on a vécu ça ensemble.

Mahyar a toujours dit que l'une n'allait pas sans les autres. Aujourd'hui, il a tout plaqué, mais nous … Nous on peut continuer. Lui montrer que, même si il arrête, la Fanbase existera toujours. Vous croyez que l'on ne va pas y arriver ? Que c'est beaucoup trop dur ?

Moi, je ne suis pas d'accord.

Dans le groupe, au début, j'étais la moins mature, celle qui avait le moins d'expérience dans le domaine de l'écriture. Vous avez toujours été là pour moi : dès que j'avais un coup de blues, on me redonnait le sourire. Dès que j'avais fait un cauchemar, on me réconfortait.

Sans vous, je ne serai pas ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Alors juste une chose :

N'abandonnez pas ! Si vous tombez, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour vous relever…

Alors, soyons folles.

Vivons RP.

Bavons sur Mahyar »

 **Walla**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et à bientôt !**

 **Biz**

 **Kimi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Donc, voila avec un peu (beaucoup) de retard On recommence ! C'est vrai ce chapitre est un peu court, mais je préfère faire des chapitres, plus court mais mieux écrits, que plus longs et un peu nuls….**

 **Un énorme merci à Hakukai d'avoir fait une bêta-lecture (je te fais mille bisous)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Tem avait vu le message de la benjamine et aussitôt, elle avait refait ses valises avant de prendre le premier train en direction de Lille. Sur la route, elle avait dit à ses parents qu'il y avait une épidémie de grippe dans son internat et qu'elle était partie dormir chez une amie pour éviter de tomber malade.

L'ex fanfiction writer sortit de sa poche le téléphone de Krayn. Elle y composa le numéro de Kimi, mais elle n'osa pas l'appeler. La jeune femme se contenta alors de lui envoyer un SMS :

- _Allons convaincre les autres, continuons nos fics et reprenons comme avant. J'arrive…_

Elle regarda ensuite sa montre et vit il lui restait trois bonnes heures de train. La jeune femme sortit donc de son sac un cahier rempli de feuilles vierges, qui ne demandaient qu'à être complétées. Elle prit un stylo et commença une nouvelle fiction : ses automatismes d'auteure avaient mis un peu de temps à revenir, mais, après une heure d'écriture, les mots se présentaient à elle naturellement et elle sut remettre des mots sur ses émotions… Comme avant.

Le train s'arrêta à la gare Lille Europe (ou Flandres si tu veux). Elle descendit et se dirigea vers un arrêt de bus qu'elle connaissait bien : c'est ici que la Fanbase s'était réunie pour la seconde fois. Les fanfictions writers étaient venues en bus chez Kimi, qui avait accepté d'héberger les six membres déjantées de la Fanbase, un an après leur première rencontre.

Après une demi-heure de trajet, la jeune femme se trouvait devant la maison de la benjamine. D'une main hésitante, elle sonna et quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune fille fatiguée apparut devant elle : elle avait les yeux rouges, le teint pâle et elle frissonnait visiblement.

-Kimi ? Ca va ?, s'enquit Temtaranne, inquiète.

La benjamine marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour l'oreille humaine.

-Kim, c'est Tem. Tu te souviens de moi ?

-Blgrmbl…T…Tem ?, balbutia-t-elle en ouvrant grand les yeux. C'est toi ?

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler : cela faisait des jours qu'elle attendait ce moment !

Son ainée ouvrit grand les bras en souriant et elles s'enlacèrent. Kimi pleurait presque de joie :

-Tu m'as manqué !, s'écria-t-elle en rompant l'étreinte. Vas-y, entre ! Haku arrive dans pas très longtemps, annonça la propriétaire, toute contente.

Elle lui servit un thé avec du miel et s'assit sur le canapé en face de son invitée :

-Alors, tu vas bien ? demanda Tem en buvant doucement.

Son amie lui racontât alors tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur séparation : elle avait l'air un peu plus joyeuse et semblait littéralement revivre.

Quand son invitée lui expliqua la raison de sa venue, elle hocha la tête, compréhensive.

Soudain quelqu'un sonna à la porte, interrompant la discussion. Les deux amies s'y précipitèrent et virent la bêta lectrice devant le perron, avec un carton dans les bras. Après de grandes embrassades, les trois acolytes montèrent à l'étage pour échafauder leur plan « Opération plume et encre »

-Bon…, commença Hakukai, j'ai fouillé un peu partout et j'ai retrouvé ça !

Elle sortit une immense pochette bleue marine. En l'ouvrant, les deux fanfictions writers virent des dizaines et des dizaines de dessins en tout genre : des messages de soutien, des fan arts, des reviews, des photos, des screenshots …

-Ils ont fait tout ça… pour nous ?, murmura Tem, stupéfaite.

-Yep. Voilà pourquoi on doit reprendre. Pour eux, dit Hakukai en s'affirmant.

Elles hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. A présent, la bêta lectrice avait un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres en sortant un sachet du carton. Ainsi tombèrent sur le lit des badges, des cartes de visites, des peluches…

Kimi prit le badge « Kimi, perverse de la Fanbase » et l'accrocha à sa veste en jean : ses deux amies

rigolèrent en repensant aux délires qu'elles avaient eu sur les surnoms des unes et des autres. Tem

prit le « boulet de la Fanbase » pendant que Haku prenait celui de « Bêta lectrice de la Fanbase ».

-Prêtes à sauver Aventures et son fandom ?, demanda Kimi .

-Evidemment !, répondirent ses compagnes à l'unisson.

Elles préparèrent quelques affaires et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de l'ainée, en l'occurrence, Haku. Tem sortit un carnet de sa poche :

-Bon, on va chez qui en premier ? Myfan ?, proposa t-elle

-Pas de problèmes !

La conductrice alluma le moteur et mit un CD dans l'autoradio : la musique de Mr Yéyé résonna dans l'habitacle.

 _ **« Sous le masque du mentoooor, enferme-moi, quand je dors, pour ma sécurité »**_

Elles chantaient à tue tête, heureuses de retrouver leur complicité d'antan : elles avaient hâte d'être

réunies, de pouvoir parler à Mahyar, qu'Aventures reprenne…

Au bout d'une heure de route, la voiture s'arrêta devant la maison de la maman de la Fanbase.

Tem sortit du véhicule et déposa une enveloppe sur le paillasson. Elle prit ensuite une grande inspiration avant de sonner à la porte et la fanfiction writers attendit quelques secondes avant de se cacher derrière un buisson. Myfanwi finit par sortir et prit l'enveloppe. Elle regarda aux alentours de sa maison, intriguée….

Elle lut son pseudo marqué au feutre sur son présent.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?, demanda-t-elle.

Personne ne répondit. Elle ferma sa porte d'entrée en haussant les épaules et alla dans son salon

pour ouvrir son trésor.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et commença à déchirer l'enveloppe, dont elle éparpilla le contenu sur sa table. La jeune femme trouva une petite carte :

 _-« Myfan….reviens parmi nous. Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas continuer sans toi, alors appelle nous… Le_

 _cast nous attend._

 _P-S : On a des cookies et du Mojito. »_

Elle sourit en continuant à explorer le reste du cadeau. Elle trouva un fanart d'elle en

train de capturer Mahyar, des badges, des photos, et plein de souvenirs qui avaient illuminé sa vie.

La maman de la Fanbase avait fait son choix.

Elle prit son téléphone et tapa le numéro inscrit au dos de la carte. Les trois amies entendirent le téléphone sonner et Haku décrocha :

-Allo ?

-Haku ?

-Myfan !, s'exclama la bêta-lectrice

-Vous n'êtes pas très discrètes, je vous vois… Laissez-moi un quart d'heure et je descends.

-Ok, on t'attend, répondit-elle en raccrochant.

-Opération Myfan réussie !, dit Tem en cochant le nom de Myfan.

 **Walla**

 **Cela vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Donc je vous fais plein de bisous et on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **Biz**

 **Kimi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde ! On se retrouve pour ce nouveau chapitre je sus désolée du retard mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

La maman de la Fanbase prit un sac à dos et quelques vêtements, elle fit le tour de sa chambre du regard, que pourrait-elle prendre d'autre ? Sur son bureau elle vit un cahier….Pouvait-elle tout reprendre ? La jeune femme l'enfonça dans son sac, elle fit une caresse à son chien avant de sortir de sa demeure. La fanfiction writer monta dans la voiture rouge de son amie un immense sourire aux lèvres :

-Ne vous attendez pas à un calin de ma part je me réserve pour Fanta… Annonça t-elle en mettant sa ceinture. Bon, on va chez qui ?

-Koschei n'habite pas loin, mais comment va-t-on faire pour la convaincre ? Demanda Haku

-Je crois que j'ai une idée, mais il nous faudra de la préparation. Myfan, cela te dérange si on squatte un peu chez toi ? Demanda Kimi

-Pas du tout, répondit-elle en sortant ses clés.

Elles travaillèrent toute la soirée pour mettre au point leur plan, Tem avait ressortit son aquarelle, Haku collait toutes sortes d'images, Myfan elle écrivait et Kimi supervisait les opérations excitée comme une puce. Enfin, vers 2h du matin, les quatre amies avaient enfin finis. Elles s'écroulèrent sur le canapé et s'endormirent aussitôt.

Le lendemain, Tem s'éveilla la première, elle fouilla dans les placards de Myfan pour trouver quelques chose à se mettre sous la dent. Finalement elle revint bredouille de sa chasse à la nourriture, elle réveilla ses amies :

-Debout les filles !

-Bllblblbbbll Mahyar ! Cria Myfan en se réveillant en sursaut.

-Myfan….tu as encore fait un rêve, dit Kimi en se frottant nonchalamment les yeux.

-A touts les coups on aura une nouvelle crackfic ce soir. Annonça Haku en rigolant.

La petite troupe à peine sortit du lit allèrent dans la voiture. Elles firent une escale au Mc do de quoi prendre un petit déjeuner et se dirigèrent vers la maison de Koschei, le CD de mr Yéyé les accompagnait toujours

 **Bienvenue dans le Cabaret noir ! Là où aucune loi ne t'enfermera…**

-On est arrivées ! Annonça fièrement Hakukai en se garant devant une grande maison de pierre, les quatre amies sortirent du véhicule. Elles prirent un immense drap qu'elles étendirent devant une fenêtre qui semblait être celles de leur amie. Tem sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à Koschei :

 _Regarde à ta fenêtre…._

Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage étonné de la jeune fille apparut derrière la vitre. Elle vit ses quatre amies tenant un tissu recouvert de dessins, d'encouragements, de délires.

-On croit en toi, dit Kimi.

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille, oui, c'était là sa place. Depuis des jours, elle se posait des questions sur ce qu'elle allait faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Koschei enlaçait ses amies, pleurant de joie. Finalement, elles remontèrent dans la voiture, heureuse d'avancer dans leur quête de sauvetage. La nouvelle aventurière mit son badge « Gif girl » un sourire aux lèvres. Elle qui, quelques minutes plutôt se morfondait dans son lit, sanglotant en pensant aux bon moments d'antan. Tel une providence elles étaient venues l'extirper des ténèbres de la mélancolie.

-Heureuse de revenir dans la troupe les filles !

-Comme si on allait te laisser là, dit Hakukai

-Bon, on va chez qui maintenant ? Demanda Kimi

Tem sortit de son sac à dos une carte où elle avait noté la position de chaque membre du groupe. La jeune fille pointa son doigt sur le centre de la Bretagne :

-Chez Rubéale ! Mais avant, il faut appeler quelqu'un, annonça t'elle avant de sortir le téléphone donné par Krayn et de composer le numéro du streamer.

-Allo ?

-Coucou Kraynichou ! Dirent en cœur les cinq amies

-Heureux de vous entendre les filles ! Alors votre mission de sauvetage avance bien ?

-Oui, nous sommes déjà cinq ! Annonça Hakukai. Plus que Rubéale et Maddey et l'on sera au complet ! Et toi avec Mahyar

-Toujours aussi mal en point, il déprime, on commence vraiment à s'inquiéter avec les mecs. En tout cas c'est cool…..que vous n'ayez pas abandonné.

\- On n'allait quand même pas vous laisser, on encore tellement de morts à expérimenter sur vous, dit Myfanwi avec un sourire psychopathe.

-Essaye un peu pour voir Mifanoui.

-Bon….vous allez pas vous engueuler maintenant, les interrompit Haku, tu as des nouvelles de Mahyar ?

-Non pas du tout, répondit le streamer avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix, aucun appel, il n'ouvre pas quand on sonne chez lui….on ne le voit plus.

-Oh….je suis sûre que tous ensemble on réussira à trouver les mots pour lui remonter le moral ! S'assura Kimi pleine d'espoir

-J'espère….bon il faut que je vous laisse, continuez vous êtes sur la bonne voie.

-Merci Krayn ! A bientôt !

-A bientôt !

Mahyar Shakeri termina son énième tasse de café, il l'a déposa dans son évier débordant de vaisselle sale, des mouches avaient élues domicile dans sa maison, des vêtements jonchaient le sol et une odeur de moisi donnait des haut le cœur au propriétaire de la demeure. Quelle heure était-il ? Quel jour ? De quel mois ? Depuis combien de temps il était dans cet état semi-végétatif ? Il soupira avant de s'asseoir devant son pc, il ouvrit une session google alla sur , quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit que la dernière fanfiction datait d'il y à trois mois.

-Les filles….non….pas vous….

Il alla sur Facebook et se rendit sur la conversation où il avait eu mille et un délire, il remonta les messages de désespoir des filles

-mais qu'ai-je fais…. ? Non, non NOOON ! Il hurla dans son appartement et dit tomber sa tasse de café.

Il éteignit son ordinateur et donna un coup de pied dans son canapé avant de fondre en larmes. Tout était de sa faute, il avait tout gâché ! Que faisaient t-elles en ce moment ? Il se releva et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque, les livres étaient éparpillés un peu partout autour du meuble, il mit plusieurs minutes à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il extirpa un livre noir en dessous d'une pile de livre de jeux de rôles. Il s'assit par terre et ouvrit l'ouvrage, la première page montrait une grande photo polaroïd où l'équipe d'Aventures était au centre avec les jeunes filles de la Fanbase autour, un sourire franc s'affichait sur le visage de chacun. Il tourna la page, ses doigts tremblaient. Sept photos prises au Geek Faëries, les sept amies étaient passées devant l'appareil, elles portaient toutes un t-shirt noir écrit dessus leurs surnoms. Oui, il avait été surpris ce jour de voir la complicité de ces jeunes filles. Toujours en train de sourire, elles étaient complémentaires… comme une famille.

-J'ai…..j'ai tout détruit….

Il s'en voulait, il les avait séparées….mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il ferma le livre et se renferma dans son désespoir….

 **Walla, bon ça s'arrange.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Alors plein de bisous et à la prochaine !**

 **Biz**

 **Kimi**


End file.
